1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel padholder for a floor polishing or burnishing machine that will accommodate irregularities in a floor.
2. Background of the Invention
Commercial floor polishing or burnishing machines are well known. Typically, a motor drives a shaft that is rotated at high speed to which is attached a padholder. In turn, the padholder secures a polishing pad which rotates to polish a floor. The machines themselves may vary--from electric motor to internal combustion engines. Invariably, however, the padholder is a thin, rigid, metal disc.
Most flat-looking floors actually contain sloping peaks and valleys throughout. The rigid disc padholder, even if flexible to a limited degree, is not able to accommodate sloping peaks and valleys. The result is a floor that is not adequately polished.
In the present invention a padholder is used having flexible arms. The resilient arms operate independently to seek low or high places in the floor.
A patentability search was conducted on the present invention and the following U.S. patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Brown et al 3,550,179 December 29, 1970 Schar 4,293,973 October 13, 1981 Young 3,416,177 December 17, 1968 Danzig 3,644,960 February 29, 1972 Young et al 3,703,739 November 28, 1972 Sullivan 3,464,075 September 2, 1969 Richardson 3,072,942 January 15, 1963 Davis 3,583,017 June 8, 1971 Bilde 3,354,488 November 28, 1967 ______________________________________
Sullivan (U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,075) discloses a circular metal disc padholder having a vertically resilient feature. It is constrained, however, to a disc and does not have the flexibility of the independently operating arms of the present invention.
Brown (U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,179) discloses pressure pads on the padholder including coil springs which urge the pressure pads toward the floor. Coil springs would be bulky and unwieldy if utilized in the present invention. The padholder and accompanying pad would not be able to get under overhanging counters and the like.
Young (U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,177) discloses a rectangular plate rather than a circular disc that oscillates rather than rotates.
The remaining references are of no more pertinence than those previously mentioned.
It is a principal object and purpose of the invention to provide a novel padholder for a floor polishing or burnishing machine which utilizes flexible, resilient arms.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a novel padholder for a floor polishing or burnishing machine having flat springs to urge the resilient arms towards the floor.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a novel padholder which promotes extended life for the polishing pads.